


as young lovers do

by Redburn



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Stan doesnt want to know about their sex lives at all, but he finds out anyway, its basically a contest to see who breaks first lmao, these boys are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redburn/pseuds/Redburn
Summary: After weeks of work has left Eddie in need of some stress relief, Richie has definitely not been helping in any way. At all.So Eddie tries to give him a taste of his own medicine.





	as young lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> note to self: stop fucking posting unedited shit at 2am wtf is wrong wiuthr youfjlgrge???!  
> but legit i wrote this just today, so sorry in advance if it's terrible akdlsfdsaf i tried  
> Also a random note: Richie has contacts in this fic 
> 
> also this is inspired by my own ask over on bell's blog [here](https://belbys.tumblr.com/post/173609160663/ok-but-something-that-always-gets-me-guys-going) ,, then i was convinced to write this and i have no Ragrets.

When Eddie and Richie had finally decided to stop beating around the bush and move in together, it’s a way of life that there would always be pros and cons when you opened up your personal space for a partner.

Suddenly living in such close quarters after spending the past few years going back and forth between each other’s apartments was definitely a change they would both have to work through. It’s not as if their living styles were all that different; they both kept their rooms and communal areas tidy enough, and with both of them now in their late 20s most of their hoarding days were behind them and it had been easy to compromise and combine what little furniture and nick-knacks they owned.

Sure, sometimes Richie leaves the seat up after taking a dump or Eddie would blow their water bill from adamantly doing too many separate loads of laundry. Music Eddie would rather not hear would blast around the home while Eddie’s need to rearrange things would drive Richie crazy. They would argue about the not-so-great members in their newly combined family or stress about bringing work home from the office.

They were strongly similar in some ways and completely different in others. But they made it work, because in the end, nothing else was more worth it.

They were considerate of each other, either with small things like buying the other’s favourite snacks or cleaning the kitchen before the other came home. When Richie is working on any of his skits he likes to write things down on random sticky notes, and sometimes Eddie will find them all over the house with sweet messages written on them (one time he found one with _he got a booty so fine he can make a grown man cry_ on it, which he almost had framed).

And despite not even being middle aged yet, they both suffered their fair share of back and joint pains – Richie specifically from his taller stature. So on nights where they have enough spare time Eddie likes to light up their bedroom with scented candles and do his best at giving Richie an oil massage. Before entering the dating pool he had always wondered why so many massage scenes in popular media lead to sex, but now that he was with Richie, Eddie completely understood. The combination of aromas and the oils and the proximity of their bodies was enough to cut the massage short as they both tore into each other desperately like it was their first time.

And that was another thing Eddie had been worried about when they’d moved in together: if their sex lives would slow down considerably or not. He’s 29 now, he knows it’s natural for partners to have less sex as the years go by, but it still served as this ugly thought that not being in his prime anymore was the issue. It was superficial at best and he didn’t really believe it, but it still managed to plague his mind for the first few months in their new place.

But when you were with someone like Richie Tozier, Eddie soon came to learn that none of those concerns were going to be an issue.

Almost at the 1 year mark of living together Richie had begun to do this… _thing_.

Eddie’s not sure if it’s a play; if Richie is doing it on purpose to rile him up when Eddie is too busy with paperwork, or if he simply doesn’t realize the effect he still has on Eddie’s libido and figures it was merely a new step in their relationship.

It was one of those rare instances where Eddie couldn’t make up his mind on the matter, and therefore couldn’t get himself to bring it up around the man himself.

There are many things about Richie that Eddie loves, starting with his louder than life personality. Richie fits right in with his SNL co-stars like he was always meant to be there. A screen and an audience had always been his calling, and Eddie still vividly remembers the day Richie had found out he got the job. It was partly why they’d decided to make the move, with the both of them now working for above average pay rates that allowed for a bigger place.

Richie’s job sometimes put their relationship in the spotlight, though, with the media sometimes warping and creating up stories about them – most notably when Richie had apparently cheated on him with Kat Dennings the week she featured as a host on the show. Eddie had laughed about it for a good few minutes when he heard.

But if the soul-sucking plague of Hollywood wasn’t enough to come between them then Eddie knew nothing would. He was confident in their relationship, and Richie was too. Eddie knew, without a doubt, he would never love someone as much as he loves Richie.

So even if their sex drives have decreased a bit over the years he reminds himself that if he and Richie, for some unfathomable reason, suddenly stop having sex tomorrow, he’d still be left with a relationship more loving than he could have ever hoped to find on this bitch of an earth.

Except now it doesn’t seem like a scenario like that will ever be possible, if Richie continues to walk about their apartment in absolutely nothing but some low-hanging grey sweats and absolutely zero underwear, then Eddie is sure he’s about to experience an entirely different problem: a constant state of blue balls.

It’s not fair that this week has been particularly hard on him, work wise. They’ve been dealing with an influx of overflow this week and Eddie’s had to take home paperwork every night that their 3 extra interns couldn’t even manage get to. It’s been stressing him out, so Richie has begun to take care of mostly everything as Eddie pushes to get through it all. And Eddie’s thankful, he truly is, to have Richie there for him when he needs it. But this strutting-around-the-apartment-while-going-commando business? Was not flying well for Eddie. At. All.

Eddie knows he could just pack up his stuff and walk stiffly over to their home office and away from the temptation, but a bigger part of him feels like he’d be doing a disservice by not appreciating this view of Richie for what it is. 

They were creeping into warmer weather these days, so it was plausible for Richie to be walking around in fewer clothes than usual. It was tough, wanting to stay in bed longer to keep touching Richie’s bare chest or to have Richie hug him from behind and feel the obvious weight that was his cock lined up against the cleft of Eddie’s ass.

Eddie is this close to just losing it and jumping Richie’s bones at this point.

It’s now Friday, and Eddie and Stan are taking their 1 hour lunch break in the hope of managing to feel alive again amongst all of the paperwork lining the walls of their office.

“I think we’re like… halfway through it all by now,” Stan says as he pours 4 packets of sugar into his coffee. Eddie is sure he’s heard him say that before now, so either Stan’s delirious or they’ve accumulated even more paperwork somehow in the past few days.

“Thank God it’s Friday, right?”

“Mmm,” Stan says, muffled by the mug now against his lips as he downs nearly half of it in one go.

“I’ve been wound up so tight these days,” Eddie says as he takes a seat around the slightly wobbly break room table. “And to make matters worse, Richie’s been teasing me to no end at home, walking around in his—”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Stan says with a raised hand. “I’ll need this drink to be vodka if you’re going to talk about your sex life with Richie.”

“Oh, grow up Staniel,” Eddie snides, only mildly embarrassed by his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. “I’m just saying… he’s been a total tease lately and I want to be mad, but… God, I need to be dicked.”

“ _O_ -kay,” Stan says and stands up quickly to go and leave.

“Prude,” Eddie calls out after him.

It isn’t until later that Eddie sees Stan again. He knocks on Eddie’s office door before walking inside. Eddie’s thankful for the distraction, even if it’s just for 2 minutes.

“Hey, I’ve got the weekly report,” Stan says before placing a manila folder on Eddie’s desk.

“Whatever would we do if you weren’t with us, Staniel.”

“You would’ve hired someone else,” Stan deadpans. He’s silent for a moment, appearing to think something over. “Also, if you ever repeat what I’m about to tell you, you’ll find more than just coffee in your mug in the morning.”

“Damn, alright,” Eddie blinks up at him.

“Get Richie back.” Stan says, sounding only slightly pained. “Wear those damn booty shorts you used to wear in college that always had him crying into my shoulder as he whined about how hot you looked.”

“What?” Eddie sputters. He can’t recall Richie ever mentioning _that_ little anecdote to him.

“Just… do it.” is all Stan says before he leaves Eddie’s office with a ‘click’ of the door behind him.

*

Eddie has never been more glad to wake up on a Saturday morning.

Sheer determination had helped him to get every single piece of work done last night before he’d gone to bed. Richie had been cooking up some salmon in the oven when Eddie had made it home for dinner. The smells alone had distracted Eddie long enough to forget what Stan had told him earlier that day. And when he’d finally finished his work just before midnight, he’d been too tired to think any longer on Stan’s advice.

So now, it’s morning, and Eddie has not felt this elated in weeks.

The sun is just barely creeping in through the windows as he blinks his eyes open. His bedside clock is telling him it’s 10:34am, and he couldn’t be happier. He can sleep in even more if he’d like; he can do absolutely nothing all damn day. But then, a wave of heat courses through him when he feels Richie stir next to him in bed. He keeps moving until he’s snaking an arm around Eddie’s waist and nuzzling his face into Eddie’s neck.

“Mmm, morning sweetheart,” Richie murmurs, breath fanning against his skin. “Do I finally get you all to myself this weekend?”

“Absolutely,” Eddie says, angling his head in search of a kiss. Richie obliges him. When he shifts closer, it’s then that Eddie feels Richie’s very obvious morning wood poking him, and just like that he’s wide awake. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately.”

“Man’s gotta work,” Richie shrugs, holding Eddie impossibly tighter. “I’m proud of you, bug.”

“I don’t think you’ve called me that in years,” Eddie grins. Just then he forms an idea. “Hey, I feel like cooking you a fancy breakfast. Think you can pop down to the store to get some ingredients for me?”

“The only meal I need is right here,” Richie says as he pinches Eddie’s hip, and Eddie can feel a smile pressed into his skin. Eddie jabs him lightly, biting down on his own smile.

“C’mon, the sooner you go the sooner you’ll get back,” Eddie says as he turns in Richie’s arm. He cups Richie’s face and whispers into his mouth. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Morning breath aside, Richie seals their lips together in a slow, languid kiss, full of an intensity Eddie has been missing for weeks now. They separate with a wet sound and Eddie tries his best to stick to his plan, rather than hauling Richie back in and never letting him go.

“Okay,” Richie says, kissing Eddie one more time before sliding out of bed. Eddie’s eyes catch on the tent popping out of his pants, and he subconsciously licks at his lips, already counting down the minutes before he finally gets his mouth on that cock again.

Richie comes out of the bathroom 5 minutes later, still looking as disheveled as before, and he bends down to pick up a discarded t-shirt off the floor to wear. Eddie watches him move about like a hawk on its pray, and it’s not until Richie starts to head towards the front door that Eddie stops him.

“Uh… you’re not getting dressed?”

Richie gives him a funny look. “I am dressed.”

Eddie wants to argue that throwing on a crumpled t-shirt doesn’t equal dressed. Part of him also wants to chastised Richie for maybe putting out the wrong image to the media by not wearing underwear, but for whatever reason, bringing it up feels like Richie will win somehow. He sticks to simply glancing down to where an obvious outline was still present in Richie’s sweats – even more so when he moves about. He knows Richie understands him, but the dirty bastard pays him no mind, throwing him a wink as he finally leaves the apartment with the list of groceries Eddie wrote out for him to get.

“Fucking tease,” Eddie mumbles, throwing the covers back and getting to work.

He figures Richie will be occupied for a good 30 minutes, so Eddie starts with a shower, using his best hair products to thoroughly wash out that stale office smell. He combs it back and sprits on some cologne. He honestly feels like a teenager again, prettying himself up to try and score himself a lay. Only the lay was guaranteed and totally deserved by this point. The most important step is hidden somewhere in their wardrobe, rummaging around to find a box of old college memorabilia he’s managed to keep stored over the years. The red shorts were packed at the bottom, and he can’t help but smile looking at them.

 _‘Booty shorts’?_ he scoffs. _Fuck you, Staniel. You_ know _I did my track meets in these._

When he steps into them and pulls them up, they definitely feel a bit more snug than they had in his youth. Over the years he’d put some noticeable meat on his legs, even gaining a little tummy pouch. He worried sometimes if he should take up running again, but Richie had made it clear time and time again that he absolutely adored Eddie’s new shape, saying it suited him well; one night leaving at least 20 hickeys all over his thighs to prove it.

So he finishes getting dressed, moving out to the lounge room to put on some gentle cocktail music as he lights up an incense stick. He tidies up until he hears the telltale noise of keys in the front door, followed immediately by Richie’s less than impressive rendition of _The Way You Look Tonight_. Eddie busies himself in a bottom cupboard, making sure he doesn’t stand up until he knows Richie is in the kitchen, placing the groceries on the table and putting the ice-cream in the freezer straight away.

“How’d it go?” Eddie asks to get Richie’s attention. He waits for a moment before arching up into a stand, turning to look at his boyfriend with a charming smile. He watches Richie’s eyes go from the carton of milk in his hand to the bright red shorts staring him in the face. He then swallows visibly before clearing his throat.

“Good, got everything,” he nods, voice a little strained. Eddie grins triumphantly.

“Great,” Eddie says and steps towards him, helping him unload the groceries and standing up on his tiptoes to reach the top cupboards. There’s no way Richie isn’t _not_ looking at him now, and Eddie couldn’t be more thrilled. _He’s still got it._

From there, it’s a game of cat and mouse.

Eddie moves about the kitchen as sensually as one can, turning his breakfast making into an art form. Every now and then he’ll do a little shake, dancing along to the song drifting in from the lounge room as he whisks his waffle batter together. Sometimes he’ll release a small little sigh as he cooks, perfectly at ease despite the growing sexual tension in the room.

Richie catches on to what he’s doing almost immediately, and his first retaliation is to give Eddie a jump scare, causing some batter to fly off his whisk and land on Richie’s t-shirt.

“Oh, darn,” Richie says as he observes the growing stain. “I’ll have to take it off and wash it.” So he strips right there next to him, shaking out his hair once it’s lifted off. His eyes have gone hooded, and Eddie’s breath very well catches at the sight.

“Be right back,” Richie whispers. “I’ll flip your bacon for you.”

Eddie shivers, now feeling even more tight in his already too tight shorts.

When they’ve finished eating, Richie offers to wash up, hardly caring when he gets water and soap suds all over his bare chest, and Eddie is practically glaring at him from the door, kicking himself for not thinking of that tactic first. He kisses Eddie’s cheek as he passes. “Thanks for breakfast, babe. I might go and lay it off.”

“No worries,” Eddie says, feeling a spark of nerves jump up his spine when Richie grazes his fingers along the inside of Eddie’s thigh. Things were getting really heated now, and Eddie wasn’t sure who was going to crack first at this point.

Needing a minute to calm down, he makes sure the kitchen is spotless before going out to join Richie, finding him lying across the couch, music still playing as he nods his head along to the beat. He’s got one leg dangling off the edge of the cushions, appearing perfectly relaxed with his hands resting atop his now full stomach. Eddie hadn’t eaten as much, so instead he decides to pull out his old yoga mat and move the coffee table out of the way, setting up right in front of a now curious Richie.

Eddie bends down to roll it out, his ass to Richie as he takes his time. Finished, he does his deep inhales and exhales as he gropes to remember the poses he’d been taught years ago. Body running hot from just imagining the look Richie must be giving him, he stays focused, starting with some simple stretches by trying to touch his toes.

There’s a chance he might look ridiculous right now, especially because he can no longer reach his toes anymore, but like any normal person trying to out-sex their partner, he soldiers through it, moving into some basic lunges just to warm up his leg muscles. He learns that day how hard it is to do yoga with a hard-on, but he wasn’t losing, dammit. Not after the week he’s had.

By his truly stupid mistake, he has to turn around for one particular pose, and comes face to face with those sweats that have haunted him in his sleep. Richie has one arm up and tucked behind his head, while the other hand is idly scratching along his happy trail, skimming lower with every passing second. His fingers dance along the waistline of his sweats, teasing, until they finally move down to rub casually over the growing bulge underneath the fabric. Richie knows it’s one of Eddie’s biggest weaknesses and he keeps his eyes locked with Eddie’s as the hand continues its up and down strokes, eventually showing the clear outline of his hardening cock as it slowly gets bigger.

It’s damn near impossible to tear his gaze away – it’s his pride hanging on a single thread.

Trying to even the score, he turns back around to hide the growing colour in his cheeks as he bends in half to form the downward dog pose, holding it for as long as he can, ass high in the air. He does a small wiggle, faking a sound of pleasure that’s not actually fake and comes back down to the floor in a tantalizingly slow motion.

“Mmm,” he breathes out, eyes sliding shut and voice sultry. “I love Saturday’s.”

There’s the unmistakable sound of feet hitting the floor before they begin to walk around the mat and come to a stop in front of his face. Eddie peaks up at him, heart in his throat as Richie stares back.

“ _Eddie…_ ”

Richie sounds like he’s struggling and Eddie’s not too far behind. In one final act of bravery Eddie moves up as gracefully as he can, coming to a stop at Richie’s boner. Gently, and to wind him up more, Eddie kisses Richie’s cock through his sweats, butterfly soft as he mouths all around that addicting outline. He finally stands up the rest of the way and comes face to face with an almost breathless Richie, cheeks flushed pink.

“Yes, Rich?” he whispers.

There’s a hitch of a breath between them; a heat so hot Eddie feels as though he’s suffocating. Every nerve along his body is thrumming, calling out to be touched; kissed; _fucked_. His heartbeat can be heard in his ears, beating faster the longer he waits.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie well and truly rasps, so much passion behind one word before he’s surging down to kiss Eddie firmly on the mouth.

There are tongues instantly, sliding into each other as hands shoot out to grip at any clothing they can, tugging and kneading incessantly. There’s a guttural moan between their mouths, and Eddie isn’t sure if it came from him or Richie or both… probably both.

As soon as they remember stripping without separating is basically impossible, Richie mutters, “Fuck it,” and hauls Eddie up by his thighs as Eddie wraps his legs around Richie’s waist, hands secure around his neck as Richie attempts to walk them away and down the hall to their bedroom.

“You tease, you absolutely fucking _tease_ , Tozier,” Eddie groans when Richie has to rest him against the wall. “I can’t _believe_ you.”

“Me? _I’m_ the tease?” Richie sounds genuinely shocked, eyes almost blown black from lust. “You’ve been looking like a fucking gourmet snack all damn _day_ in those damn shorts _goddamn_.”

“You’ve been teasing me for almost two weeks now!” Eddie snaps back, incredulous.

“I was giving you space, I knew you needed to meet your deadlines!” Richie says, attempting to shimmy out of his pants with just one hand.

Eddie starts to slip, but he pulls Richie in one more time by his hair to kiss him senseless. “You’re _unbelievable_. I love you to pieces, but, _fuck_ – those pants are the bane of my existence.”

“I do feel kind of bad about that, but…” with both hands free he finally slips out of them. “Makes the reward that much better, right?”

 _God_ , he’s right, and Eddie almost hates him for it. “I need that cock in my mouth right now and I want you to fuck the shit out of my face, okay?”

Richie’s eyes blow wide, mouth agape. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

They stumble getting to their bed, still adamant on kissing the whole way there. Richie falls to his ass on the foot of the bed, and from there it’s as easy as breathing as Eddie drops to his knees between Richie’s legs, hand gripping the base of Richie’s cock and mouth hovering over the head. He starts to slick it up, licking it all over, with long stripes from the bottom up and short sloppy licks all around the head. Then, when Eddie finally circles his mouth around it, it’s a relief to finally feel it sliding into his mouth again. He sinks down, inch by inch, taking as much as he can while he breathes through his nose.

“Fuck, _Eds_ …”

He’s been missing that raspy ‘Eds’ for ages now, and the instant hit of pleasure he gets from hearing it again is enough to have his incredibly hard cock dripping pre-cum in his shorts.

Hands find their way into his hair, gentle but firm, and Eddie lets Richie guide him up and down his cock, starting slow, getting him used to the always admirable size of him. The taste of him along his tongue was doing wonders, feeling the head hitting the back of his throat with each thrust, and Eddie taps Richie’s leg twice to silently tell him to go harder. He does, picking up the pace as he really fucks into Eddie’s mouth now, and the strain around his lips is a welcome feeling.

“God, Eddie, _baby_ … I’ve missed you, missed this… Jesus, you’re so fucking _perfect,_ baby…”

Eddie hums around the girth of him, tapping three times to tell him to really let loose. Richie releases a string of grunts, panting as he switches to an almost brutal force, chasing the warmth of Eddie’s eager mouth. No feeling is better than this, Eddie has leaarned. Nothing can ever beat the weight of his boyfriends cock in his mouth, salty and musky and purely _Richie_. It was verging on an addiction that Eddie wasn’t about to try and cure any time soon.

“Eddie… I’m close, I’m so close baby…” Richie moans, fingers caressing the back of Eddie’s head, such a tender thing while his cock continues to burrow deeper into Eddie’s throat. “You always look so amazing like this; with your mouth wrapped around my cock… you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you? So ready for me to come down your pretty little throat. What a cum-slut you are, baby…”

Eddie moans around Richie’s cock, eyes watering from how hard his own cock also is right now, straining so hard against the fabric of his shorts he’s afraid it might tear.

“You want my cum, baby? Wanna feel it run down your throat? You must be hungry, sweetheart, after all this time…”

Eddie runs both hands up Richie’s thighs, gripping into his skin so hard he leaves indents. He looks up at Richie, hoping to communicate he’s ready, and Richie nods, jerking whatever length isn’t in Eddie’s mouth before pulling out so it’s just the head resting inside Eddie’s mouth. With a cry he comes down Eddie’s throat, so much of it that Eddie almost chokes. But he swallows it all hungrily, feeling some tears stream down his puffy cheeks as he begins to kitten-lick Richie’s softening cock, swirling his tongue at the head to get out any last minute cum that might come out.

“Fuck, Eddie,” Richie says, shaking his head in awe. “Let me take care of you, baby, come here…”

Eddie scrambles up, struggling to get his shorts to slip down his legs with his still throbbing cock. “Rich, I won’t take long, I—”

“Shhhh,” Richie murmurs, not giving Eddie any warning before he’s sinking down on Eddie’s cock.

And Eddie is right: it takes only 5 bobs of his head before he’s coming too, hips jerking forward from the sheer relief alone. He waits for his body to come down from its high, slumped over Richie’s body as he pants wetly into the air.

Richie wraps his arms around his waist and guides Eddie until he’s sitting on Richie’s lap. He falls back, taking Eddie with him, and together they catch their breath as they lie on top of the covers, skin sticky with sweat.

“Holy fuck,” Eddie says, unable to think of anything else.

“Damn right,” Richie says around a chuckle. He looks down to meet Eddie’s gaze. “And guess what? We’ve still got the entire weekend, babe.”

Eddie sighs contently, snuggling in closer. “It just sucks I probably still have another week of this paperwork to go.”

“So that means…” Richie starts, a hand trailing lazily along the skin of Eddie’s back. “We’ll have next weekend to look forward to, as well…”

Eddie smothers a laugh into Richie’s shoulder. “I guess so.”

Richie maneuvers them so Eddie is flat on his back while Richie hovers over him, their bodies lining up perfectly. “You’re a man of many talents, Eddie Kaspbrak.”

“As are you,” Eddie murmurs, cupping his face and kissing Richie tenderly. “But there’s a real chance I might have to burn those sweats into the ground.”

Richie laughs heartily, brushing some hair out of Eddie’s eye. “You seem to be forgetting I own, like… five pairs of sweats.”

“Banned, all of them. I’ll burn them all – trust me, I’ll do it,” Eddie threatens.

“I think I definitely gave Mr. Pericott at the grocery store more than he signed up for this morning.”

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” Eddie grouses.  

“And you love me for it.”

And by God, he does. Now more than ever he does, and he knows that will never change. No matter where they go from here, he’s got nothing to worry about, because as long as Richie is by his side, he can do anything. _They_ can do anything.

And unbeknownst to Eddie, tucked away and hidden in the corner of his sweats drawer, lays a perfectly shaped box of burgundy velvet.

Because for Richie, he wants to continue being ridiculous for Eddie for as long as he’ll have him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it seems i cant end nsfw fics without it getting fluffy adkjaslgfas
> 
> i really really hope u enjoyed this,, whatever this is omg, please gimme ur love bc i love love and i love you all sm


End file.
